


the mess

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Eliot is not happy with the state of his kitchen.





	the mess

“What the hell Hardison?” Eliot did not seem happy at all. Against his own better judgment Hardison peeked his head into the kitchen. Eliot was standing in the middle of the room looking extremely pissed off. 

“‘Sup?” Hardison asked.

“Get in here,” Eliot said. Hardison resisted the temptation to flee the building and instead stepped into the kitchen. 

“This place is disgusting. Did either of you do any dishes while I was gone?” Eliot asked. Hardison rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. He wasn’t about to admit to anything when Eliot was in one of his moods. To be fair the kitchen was a mess. There were unwashed dishes piled up everywhere; the sink, the counters, even on top of the stove. Eliot had been away for a whole week, leaving Parker and Hardison to fend for themselves the whole time. The results had been mixed, at best.

“It’s not that bad,” Hardison said.

Eliot’s fists were clenched and he looked like he wanted to punch something; or someone. Hardison took two steps back and bumped into Parker.

“What’re you doing? Are we having a kitchen meeting?” Parker asked. She sounded more enthusiastic than the situation called for.

“Yes Parker, get in here,” Eliot said. He handed them each a rag and a bottle of spray cleaner. “We're all going to clean this kitchen, because of you two we have a fruit fly infestation.”

“A what now?” Hardison said.

“Fruit flies! The little flying bugs that are all over the dirty dishes and all around the kitchen.” Eliot’s face was bright red.

“What are fruit flies?” Parker asked. Eliot explained at length, giving them way more information than anyone could possibly need to know about fruit flies.

“Oh, those cute little flying things, one flew up my nose last night. I don’t think they’re very smart.” Parker said.

Hardison shook his head and Eliot rolled his eyes.  
“Come on, we’re going to clean this kitchen from top to bottom, even if we have to stay up all night to do it,” Eliot said.

“I need my beauty sleep bro,” Hardison said.

“No comments from the peanut gallery. We’re getting this done and we’re getting it done tonight. Now get to work, both of you.” Eliot said and started to wash the dishes.

The three of them spent the better part of the evening cleaning the kitchen to Eliot’s satisfaction. By the time they were done, all three of them were exhausted and ended up falling asleep, curled up together in bed with all their clothes on. Eliot made them all breakfast in the morning.


End file.
